mine_ocsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Angel
Angel (Hitomi Ryu) siostra Zen'a, jest pisarką dramatów, bywa bezczelna: Nigdy nie zgadza się ze zdaniem MC, wyzywa niektórych bez powodu, ale owo jest miła i tolerancyjna, bardzo lubi Seven'a, potajemnie gra w LOLO, nie wie że podkochuje się w niej Yoosung. Osobowość Angel, jest bardzo miła i uprzejma, lecz czasami jej zachowanie może być bezczelne. Troszczy się o 707, w którym jest zauroczona, od momentu kiedy w deszczowy dzień dał jej kurtkę. Jest osobą która często rzuca podteksty. Wygląd Hitomi mierzy 169 cm oraz waży 45 kg, pomimo że nie jest bliźniaczką Zen'a również posiada biało-srebrzyste włosy, tylko ma inny kolor oczu-Fioletowy. Włosy upina często w kucyka, którego przyozdabia różowymi dwiema różyczkami. Ubiera się najczęściej w czarne dżinsowe spodenki, czarną bluzkę z przyozdobioną koronką, na szyji ma naszyjnik perełkowy, który dostała na 18 urodziny od swojego brata Zen'a, oraz czarna obroża przypominająca kokardę. W uszach ma 4 kolczyki które ukrywa pod włosami. Nosi czarne krótkie podkolanówki, oraz białe trampki na wysokiej podeszwie. Historia W przeszłości Angel mieszkała ze swoim starszym bratem Zen'em, drugim starszym bratem, matką i ojcem. Jej rodzina jest niedzisiejsza, gdyż jej rodzice byli nauczycielami a nieznany starszy brat studiował prawo, a Zen był od najmłodszy nękany przez nieznajomych. A ona przez 3 lata nie chodziła do szkoły, ponieważ była ofiarom szkolnego terroryzmu. Odkąd pamięta, szkoła kojarzy jej się z przemocą i prześladowaniem jej, nuaczyciele mówili jej że nigdy nie będzie umieć wszystkiego, a uczniowie gdy była okazja wytykali ją palcami. Jej brat chciał jej pomóc, lecz nie potrafił. Przez to przez 3 lata uczyła się sama w domu. W szkole średniej, odetchnęła z ulgą z powodu brak jej prześladowania oraz nękania przez nauczycieli, znalazła tam przyjaciół, a osoba którą pierwszy raz się zaprzyjaźniła był Yoosung, prócz jej rodziny też wie że miała problemy w młodszych klasach, powiedział że nigdy jej nie opuści, po mimo co ich rozdzieli. Po ukończeniu szkoły, i pójścia na studia, Angel zamieszkała sama, zaadoptowała psa którego nazwał Albus, i zaczęła rozwijać swój talent kodowania oraz programowania, po paru miesiącach dołączyła do RFA, gdzie bardzo we wszystko się angażuje, dowiedziała się że Yooosung również należy do tego samego stowarzyszenia. Relacje Zen Zen i ona są rodzeństwem, pomagają sobie we wszystkim, często mówi że jest ładna i utalentowana, przez co widać że bardzo kocha swoją siostrę, znalazł jej mieszkanie oraz pomógł z wyborem studiów, wie że jest zauroczona w Seven'ie lecz on mówi, że to zła partia dla niej, oraz powinna z niego zrezygnować i wziąć się za Yoosung'a. V''' V nie przepada za Angel, z ogólną wzajemnością. '''Jumin Nic do siebie nie mają, obaj uważają że są wporządku, czasami Angel śmieje się z innymi o teorii "Jumin is a gay", ale ona go takiego nie uważa, choć czasami uwielbia ciągnąć ten temat. Yoosung Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, poznali się w szkole średniej, podczas gdy ona doszła do jego klasy i było tylko miejsce obok niego puste, przez co się poznali. Gdy dowiedział się że była ofiarą terroru szkolnego powiedział "Nie martw się! Nie pozwolę już nigdy tak cię traktować, nikomu!". Seven Poznali się gdy autobus Angel odjechał, a wtedy padało i było zimno, chłopak nie wachał się do niej podejść i pożyczyć jej swoją bluzę, odporwadził ją również do domu, ona się w nim po tym zauroczyła, i nie przestaje nigdy o nim myśleć, on jednak nie wie o jej uczuciach do niego. Są narazie przyjaciółmi. Ciekawostki * Posiada japońskie imię-Hitomi (Jap.瞳) co oznacza "źrenica", imię to może nam mówić że posiada piękne oczy * Jest albinoską, co wyjaśniają jej kolor oczu i włosów, oraz fakt, że wygląda tak od dzieciństwa. * Jej ulubionymi kwiatami są konwalie * Źle wspomina podstawówkę oraz liceum * Numer Hitomi to: +82 ) 34-2983- O K X * Zgodnie z Przewodnikiem Orientacyjnym RFA: ** Jej email to: angels@cheritz.com. ** Jej główne talenty to kodowanie, ale uwielbia również śpiewać ** Najczęściej używana aplikacja przez nią to UTube i RFA Messenger ** Jej ulubione cytaty to: "Słyszę głosy w mojej głowie i chcę się śmiać" ''i ''"Kiedy czegoś gorąco pragniesz cały wszechświat sprzyja potajemnie twojemu pragnieniu" ** W grze LOLO, gra po nazwą Angel Wings, oraz jest na 5 rankingu na serwerze Shooting Star ** Tłumaczy wszystkim że jest aseksualna ** Kocha oglądać filmy sensacyjne ** Czasami zachowuje się jak Hajidere ** To Yoosung nadał jej pseudonim "Angel" ** Ma pociąg do blondwłosych chłopaków oraz złotych oczu * Jest albinoską * Jej rozmiar buta to 36 * Każda dziewczyna podziwia jej figur i wygląd * Na tapecie ma ustawiony kolaż z Seven'em * Gdy była w piątej klasie pociągał ją jej własny brat